Yuriverse challenge trailer
by Aeoden
Summary: for those crazy enough to venture forth into the madness of the yuri side, drop by and check out this april fools joke (still a challenge though)
Disclaimer: I own none of the series involved in this mess

AN: HEY GUYS! I had this great Idea so I put this trailer together to show you all my new project from here on out! Just trust me and CHECK. IT. OUT!(sister princess fans, please don't hurt me for that). Ahem, but seriously, read the whole thing before dropping a review. Also, please forgive the OOCness as it was all more or less slapped together, this is not a refined product. This is a trailer.

* * *

 **Time and time again there has always been a new threat to a world, galaxy or even an entire universe. There has even been known threats to the multiverse on occasion. Very rarely does any of it matter. Everything is always in a constant state of change. This means that any danger is almost certainly to pass on in time, and things going unnoticed by those who live within it. Sadly, there have been times when certain events in one world had been so great as to imprint itself on others. This time, however, things are going beyond the usual parameters.**

* * *

A tall woman with coppery skin and white hair stands before a desk in a vast whiteness. The woman wore her usual provocative clothes. She bears the mark of a red star on her forehead and has violet eyes. Eyes that gaze triumphantly upon the form of the man she once knew as her love in a time long gone who sat behind the desk.

"What is the meaning of this Hild!" the man demanded agrily.

"My are we testy, it's almost as if I broke in here- I wait, I did," Hild answered with a mischievous grin," Well that being the case, I might as well tell you by way of an apology."

The almighty looked upon the woman with a scowl. It was never a good thing when she was like this. He had to be weary of her.

"I wouldn't bother trying to fight by the way, it's already too late," Hild spoke out once again refocusing the ancients god's attention," Even as we speak, I have already won. The Yggdrasil is about to be brought crashing down. This time there won't be any recovery."

As she spoke, dark cracks began to stretch across the vast whiteness. The almighty himself felt his existence weakening and the universe falling apart at the seems," Why would you do this! Everything will be destroyed including you and our daughter!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for negotiations, _dear_ , but fear not, I have a plan. Good bye!" Hild bid farewell with a pleasant smile as she slipped away into the expanding cracks. The room soon shattered into oblivion soon after while being filled with the cackling of an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

 **The multiverse felt the collapse of an entire universe at that moment-**

* * *

Two very powerful beings had watched over the constant failure of their attempt at a battle by proxy. It had grown clear that their champions wished not to fulfill their purpose. As they considered what to do about it, they sensed a colossal wave of power emanating from the very fabric of their universe as if to signal a great change from beyond. They knew it be the loss of another universe. It was then that the two entities came to a decision on how to handle the matter. With force!

* * *

 **It shuttered as yet another came to a sudden and violent end that began to send ripples of similar destruction across it.**

* * *

A child laughed demonically at the young lady who was now bathed entirely in gold. His plan to return all to nothing so that he and his kind could return to the embrace of their mother, the Lord of Nightmares, had succeeded. All it had taken was the right push and the foolish girl called upon the power of his mother with the intent to destroy him. He activated his trap and blasts of power ripped through the area to interrupt the spell. Once mother's power was allowed to run rampant, all of creation would fall and return to the sea of chaos where it belonged. Strangely, the golden woman was unaffected. Something was wrong. The woman now dared to speak as if she were his mother and was about to destroy him. Then suddenly rumbling of power exploded and all fell to chaos as he hoped.

* * *

 **All the worlds that once bound the see of chaos soon fell and its gold streaked darkness began to flood forth.**

* * *

Two powerful foes fought one another atop an ancient and powerful mountain. Powerful for it held the source of a great magic. These two warriors fought bearing the keys to this power as fire and ice littered the battlefield. One sought the power to save the life of a loved one and to preserve hope for a cure to an ancient curse. The other sought its power for his people and to punish those that had prevented him from being able to fulfill his duties to his people. They had fought long and hard till it led to one final confrontation. The champion of if had emerged victorious and now sought desperately to unleash the power of jusendo to save a life. Before he could, however, the mountains came crumbling down and black waters streaked with gold lightning came rushing forth to engulf him.

* * *

 **A nexus of chaos was consumed by the power that now spread to other worlds. Somehow the destruction was only spreading. No amount of change was stopping it. The multiverse was coming to an end.**

 **As everything was coming to an end, certain thoughts flowed through it.**

 _I must save Akane!_

 _I want more time with my daughter._

 _I_ _'_ _ve grown too fond of this girl to let it end in such a boring way._

 _If only that boy had never gotten involved._

 _Men are disgusting!_

 **These thoughts and others like them were heard by a special part of the Multiverse. These thoughts were not reflective of everyone in general. No, they were the thoughts of key individuals that were linked to the growing collapse. As the multiverse began to collapse in its entirety from the chain reaction, these thoughts permeated and filled an almost sentient part of it all. In a way, they gave birth to a new deity. It was not truly an entity of any kind but a will that was** **perceived** **to be necessary and given power. It was through this last desperate act that everything that was once the multiverse was forged into a single erratic and improbable reality. It had given birth to a last hope. A universe that must stand the test of time until others are born once more to rebuild the multiverse. However, not all was saved as was soon noticed** **…**

* * *

Lina Inverse opened her eyes. She was laying on a bedroll in a camp outside of the ruined city. She wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was-

"Zelgadis! Amelia! Sylphiel! Gourry!" She cried out each name with growing dread at the memories of their deaths at the hands of the treacherous Hellmaster Phibrizzo. Tears began to well up at the thought of their loss. Suddenly the rustling of nearby footsteps brought two women into view. One was the tomboy princess of Seyruun, Amelia. The other was the childhood friend of Gourry, Sylphiel.

"Its good to see you awake Lina!" Sylphiel said as she rushed over to check on her.

"Just as always, you managed to bring justice!" Amelia declared with only half of her usual energy.

"What's going on here? I thought I saw you guys die!" Lina exclaimed as she suddenly sat up.

"We're not quite sure Ms. Lina. We woke up to find you unconscious and everything collapsing. We barely made it out while carrying you," the princess explained.

"So where are the others then?" Lina asked with hope.

* * *

Hild found herself before a certain familiar shrine. Something was wrong as usual defenses were not up. Namely, a certain automaton wasn't popping up to stop her approach. That was rather unusual. She took an interest in what was going on. She was supposed to be back in Niflheim where her forces should have seized the control with their own system. Something had gone terribly wrong as she wasn't even sure she could go back. Soon after entering the premise of the temple, something showed up. It was Sigel, the other automaton that little goddess had created.

"Halt intruder!" She declared before realizing who she was talking to and fear spread to her face," It's Hild, Damn it Banpei where are you!"

The female machine screeched as she beat a hasty retreat. Hild smirked at the scene since she always figured she was dependant on Banpei for this. Oh well, she had better hurry and give her daughter a visit before things get too troubling around here. She was about to enter the main building when suddenly she heard screams. One was Belldandy while the other was very familiar. It was her subordinate, Mara.

* * *

Kaede was not feeling right at that particular moment. Her connection to the entities had been lost. Even then, it was still her job to oversee the Kampfers. However as she left the confines of her home and her white servants, she couldn't help but to feel a new spring in her step something absolutely wonderful had happened. It felt like the universe had granted her most sought after desire…

* * *

Ranma now found herself holding the nude form of Akane. She was still breathing if only barely. In favor of her modesty to spare Ranma a beating when she woke, Ranma quickly draped her shirt over her fiancé. As she carried Akane away, she came upon Shampoo. She was alone with no sign of the others.

"Shampoo, where are the others?" Ranma called out to the amazon.

"Shampoo not sure. One moment everyone here, then all men disappear," She explained. A chill went down Ranma's spine at the mention of that.

"Whadya mean the guys disappeared!" Ranma exclaimed in panic.

"She means that They all faded away along with the egg that should have given rebirth to my lord," A cold voice answered. Ranma turned to find it was Kiima. She seemed angry about the situation," Because of your foolishness and defiance, my people shall now suffer!"

"Hold on just a minute!" Ranma shot back angrily," It was his own damn fault for involving Akane in this mess. I ain't gonna let someone die for your lord's arrogance!"

Kiima backed off a bit. She still seemed to be fuming, but it was possible she was reconsidering any immediate course of action as the warrior before her had just taken out her lord. Much later, Ranma, Shampoo, and Akane were setting up camp to rest for the night before setting off for Japan once more. It was at that time Ranma made an unfortunate discovery when she had finished heating up some water.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

 **In accordance to the will, only the female half of all races and species survived. Those that counted as both found themselves as only the one. All forms of life had found itself similarly affected. Even nonorganic life forms found themselves reduced to only those that identified as female. However, this was only the beginning.**

* * *

Ku' Lon walked through a city now in chaos. She could not believe her eyes. There were only women anywhere. The men were gone and that meant everyone was scattering to try and figure out what to do. They were trying to reorganize themselves in the absence of the men that once filled important roles in society. The Amazon Elder could not help but to cackle at the sight. She had decided to stay back in Japan to keep the Nekohanten running for when her great granddaughter returned. Now it didn't matter anymore. She needed to return to her people. An opportunity had presented itself. The Jouketsuzoku shall rise!

* * *

It was soon discovered that Mara had appeared in Belldandy's bed next to the sleeping goddess. This was what had caused the commotion. Now Hild found herself sitting with the girls and trying to make sense out of the situation. According to Mara, everything had gone wrong. The new system had crashed immediately. The goddesses were none too pleased at the revelation of such a hostile take over. Worse yet, was the discovery that the realms of Asgard and Niflheim were beyond their reach and possibly gone as Mara was last there and had shown up here. They were even more displeased to find that Keiichi Morisato was missing.

As unpleasant as this was, Hild had a duty to do. She would have to gather the forces of the two lost realms. They must ensure order to protect Midgard.

* * *

Miho was a little concerned when the school ship was brought into port for an emergency. She even became more so when she found out that it involved the fact that every man on the vessel had vanished. She and the other members of the Oorai tank club were now gathered with their tanks. They were currently being refitted.

"Listen, we are in a state of emergency. We are preparing for a worse case scenario. Our forces have been reduced due to the mysterious incident. While we strive to regain order after the loss of half the population, we will be conscripting all tank clubs into acting defenders. We are currently upgrading your tanks to more modern specs for real combat. Please understand this is only to be a deterrent. You should only need to fire as a last result," A woman declared to the gathered girls. This entire situation was insane. It was as that thought occurred that an explosion sounded off in the distance. Miho found herself paling at the realization of just how quickly things had gone bad.

* * *

Oda Nobunaga stood proudly before her forces. Her massive blade held in both hands and planted on the ground before her displaying the words of her goal. She had no idea what had happened, but her first plan had failed to give her what she sought. Now some event had greatly changed her world as strange cities unlike any she had ever seen before. Even so, she soon made her decision. She would make a show of force to test the strength of these mysterious invaders. How dare they lay claims to her lands. She now raised her blade to unleash the opening strike of the battle to come.

"For world conquest!"

* * *

A blonde woman in a green dress looked out upon the changed landscape of the world. Gamindustri had suddenly changed in the face of a massive wave of destruction. Because of her nature, she already knew what had happened just as the others most likely had. The world had changed and so had the rules. Their war had never truly come to an end and she knew just how to carry it out. She chuckled darkly with a gleam in her eyes. They would soon be holding a meeting. It would be then that she would make the first strike. Sisterly love shall prevail!

* * *

Within the depths of space, a massive battleship finds itself within a sea of inert combatants. Both enemy and friendly units now float about the ship. There are very few fighters still in operation. On the bridge, Misa Hayase was taking command. Something had gone very wrong. They needed to collect their fighters, begin a new recruitment drive, and try to get back to Earth and fast. While she was giving orders, someone hailed them.

* * *

A high level being watched as everything shifted about. Lady Tokimi was utterly confounded by the losses incurred. Everything had been fused into one dimension and Universe. Worse yet, she had just watched as the beings she and her sister had sought after all this time vanished. Now they would have to start again. However as she considered where to start, she sensed multiple sources of chaos. She smiled as she went about creating a new plan and investigating these sources. This was a setback, but if what she saw was right, only a minor one.

* * *

 **Forces have been set in motion. War is brewing and there will be no peace to be found. These are the chronicles of the Yuri-verse!**

* * *

Within a void of absolute darkness stood a short, robed figure peering into the only source of light. It was a window to the world outside. The figure's eyes shined red as it looked upon the chaos that now enshrouded the only universe before letting loose a bone chilling an inhuman cackle of absolute

* * *

 _AN:_ Now wasn't that an amazing start for my new project!?

 _ **APRIL FOOLS!**_

On that note, feel free to take this as a challenge and here are the rules.

1\. Any story must contain Yuriverse in the title for easy tracking

2\. There are multiple worlds throughout the universe that are a result of the fusion. This also means that there are numerous earthlike worlds.

3\. Series with a bent on space should not be given a major leg up, be creative in finding ways to balance this and other overpowered series.

4\. The forces in motion are gathering into factions. Good ones, neutral ones, and bad ones. Each faction has to have a unifying call, a quirk of some sort, and a non OC leader. (in fact, try to avoid OCs as much as possible). Also, note that any character drawn to lead a faction can be a little ooc to end up as leader of said faction so long as faction quirk and call makes canon sense for the character (as for why they can go OOC, they are being driven to the leadership by a certain factor related to the mystery character at the end and props to anyone that figures out who it is and why they are doing this. Those curious about this and wanting to write about this are free to ask me after 5000 words are posted. Rather not spoil fun stuff like this for the audience, right?)

5\. Be careful about the use of beings able to planet bust, give them a reason not to. Also, godlike beings who warp reality are weakened for the sake of protecting this fragile universe. (On that note, keep an eye out for the SOS brigade, Haruhi is still scary if not as powerful)

6\. Only female characters or character that could change into females canonically allowed (also, henge/sexy jutsu does not count for naruto, transformation must be complete and can not be dispelled. Note that curses like Ranma's count because even though hot water gets rid of it, cold will always bring it back and that said curse can be locked). No rule 63ing some male characters for the sake of having them in the series. On a side, fully acceptable to rule certain androgynous/effeminate characters as female (ex. Haku from Naruto). They just need to be that questionable (also, for some laughs, am willing to allow Shinji Ikari for the purposes of screwing with him. Just make sure to take the character somewhat seriously and keep her off the booze unless you plan to be serious about it. No unstoppable drunk Shinji plz)

7\. The fun part. Remember those quirks I mentioned? Yeah… Put simply, no one can die except of old age (time control to accelerate this will not be allowed). Reason, universe is answering a wish for their protection. This means that even the fiercest combat will only incapacitate and weaken women. For this reason, each faction must develop their own doctrine as to how to handle a foe after defeat to prevent further hostility. Example provided by Vert, indoctrination into sisterly love (your choice if you want to go full bore M rating or not, but please keep the lemons to a minimum and only for plot critical moments.). Other examples besides brainwashing: enslavement, love, deprogramming/persuasion, propaganda, a cause, anything you can think of. Seriously not wanting lemons by the way. Is this screwed up? Yes, yes it is and that is why I chose today to release this.

8\. Please avoid making this too dark. Take it seriously as much as you like. Just avoid turning this into something regrettable (IE, dark themes are alright, but the story should be light in shade, so please don't go past mid grey)

9\. Any series may be used in this madness except fan-made ones (this means no pokegirls and such). As an added note, no multiple copies of the same character (example, no multiple copies of Ryoko because of the multiple Tenchi series). Choose a series to act as the cannon one for your story and all characters must come from it ( I mean per franchise, not overall, so only one tenchi series and whatever else you decide to cross with it for your story). Rei Ayanami is an obvious exception.

10\. Almost forgot this, nigh indestructible trees should be popping up in a lot of places. These are the trees from 12 Kingdoms. Ones in wilds give birth to wildlife. Ones in civilized areas can be used by couples for children. They simply need to tie a paper to a fruit bearing branch with their names on it (I think, been a while since I watched it.. or was it to a branch period and the fruit would grow? Meh). In time the fruit will give birth to their child. Making this known so it's understood that this is not the last generation. Doesn't mean that this shouldn't be a fear until discovery though. Also brought this up to avoid… futa…bleh!

11\. Also, no males at all. There is no longer a Y-chromosome in the Universe. Even robots should be female or they otherwise breakdown. Yuri-verse is not friendly to males or their anatomy…

12\. No Chuck Norris. Reason? He eventually lost his battle against Segata Sanshiro. Afterwards, the victor created Gamindustri! Therefore, Norris has officially been Chuck'ed out of this or any other continuity with Gamindustri in it. And yes, Gamindustri is cannon in all Yuri-verse stories since Vert leads the Sisterhood (quick note, just because she leads a faction doesn't mean the others fell. Noire could end up leading the Twintail Brigade if she runs into a certain group. Though Nepgear and Uni should totally be taken as they are easy prey for her… your choice though). Also, Segata is gone too. Why? Because, he sensed someone plotting to use Chuck Norris in spite of this rule, and he is now engaged in another nearly eternal battle outside of reality with the man. It won't be settled anytime during this. (This is clearly a joke as it is against rules)

As to why I am suggesting this insanity, I was bored (note that while I love writing my main series, I like to write other things every now and then to keep things fresh… also I just felt like going crazy for a bit) and wanted to write something for April 1st. This is it. By the way, the announcement about cancelation of others series was total BS, I'll have those removed after April fools is over. I'll still be doing my regular stories and have no plans to pursue this myself.

ADDED NOTE 3/31/16: ALSO, about the unexpected hiatus… I fell ill last week. While I am better now, I am not fully recovered. For this reason, I had to stop writing. I had originally planned this post to be much larger… Hopefully you'll be seeing my next chapter of my real series soon. Also, it is with great regret I inform everyone that the Dog Days crossover will be taking secondary priority. Please understand there is a reason for this, I have decided to put the other two off until I have read all of the LNs. Finished volume 1 of DxD before getting sick. Quite frankly, I want to hurt the idiots I saw saying you can skip volumes 1-4 if you watched the anime. I learned quite a bit of interesting details about the series from the 1st volume. Stuff that made me thankful I had stopped to read the series. Also, certain scenes in the LN made me ask why the anime changed these scenes. For this reason, DxD and Danmachi are on hold for now. Also, I will be re-watching dog days with a notebook soon… stupid wiki…


End file.
